The object of this invention is an apparatus for the drawing of films in motion, at least in a direction perpendicular to the direction of motion of the film, also known as a Cross Direction Orientator.
The further object of this invention is a procedure for the drawing of films in motion, at least in a direction perpendicular to the direction of motion of the film.
For various applications, for instance in the hygienic article trade, there is an ever growing demand for transpiring plastic films.
The drawing of the film may be carried out in the direction of the forward motion of the film and/or in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the forward motion of the film.
Various types of apparatus are currently known, capable of performing the transversal or longitudinal drawing of a film in motion.
On the other hand, the known types of apparatus exhibit various drawbacks and a generally poor reliability, considerable encumbrance and high production cost.
The purpose of this invention is to offer an apparatus for the transversal drawing of film materials in motion, capable of eliminating at least part of the drawbacks provided by the devices of a known art.